


Void Gazing

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Chance Meetings, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Reveal, matt is big brother you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt didn't do it often, not his domain, not his problem, but sometimes he ended up focusing upward.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Void Gazing

Matt didn't do it often, not his domain, not his problem, but sometimes he ended up focusing upward. The air was cool but calm, the only moisture being from the heated building as they cooled during the night. No rain tonight, or tomorrow, not unless that heatwave brought with it storms. He couldn't quite feel it in the air yet though. Usually if he sat and concentrated he could feel the shift, the upcoming storm, even days away sometimes if it's a big enough bariatric shift... A plane zoomed over head, high enough Matt didn't bother attempting to focus on it more than the distant drone of engines. “Oh, hey Double D, slow night?” Matt slumped back on the rooftop, wincing when the kid jumped down onto it, “Hey, you hurt?!”

Matt shook his head, “No, just, like you said, slow night.”

“Oh, okay, long as you're not hurt.” The kid settled close by before flopping back next to him, “So, what we looking at? It's a pretty bad night. Kinda, dark, hard to see anything really. Oh, I think I can see one of the dippers,” Matt snorted and shook his head at the hand waved upward toward something. “Oh, wait it's moving, never mind.”

“That's a plane, maybe a satellite,” that one he had no chance of ever being able to verify, but he'd had the kid ramble his head off a few nights ago about the statistics behind whether or not you're seeing the stars or a collection of random satellites that had been shot into space.

“Oh, yeah that's true too. So, what's up? Just, break time?”

Matt smiled, “Just,” he chuckled, “Staring into the void for awhile.”

“You know that's not a good thing right? Stare into the void and it stares back into you.”

Matt snickered, “I miss the stars,” he sighed as the kid practically shot upright, probably staring at him, “What is I told you, that, nothing above the rooftops existed?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Matt grumbled when he tilted his neck just right and caused the bones to pop, “What if I said, that once you get above the rooftops, nothing existed, it was all just, void. Until something moved through it at least, and then it- ripples like water...”

The kid was frowning, worry and confusion kept pinging as Matt tilted his head toward him, “Like, not there? Like, are we talking like, no atmosphere or gravity, like spinning off into space kinda thing? You, uh, get hit in the head tonight, Double D?”

Matt snickered, “Yeah, but, it's not- it was a tap, it wasn't anything worthy of a concussion. Some punk got a lucky shot while I was dealing with his friend. Just, close your eyes for a minute. And just, feel for a bit. Imagine, that, nothing you can't feel or hear just, it doesn't exist to you.”

The kid flopped back, shifting as if to get comfortable before he tensed and shifted, head tilting as a hand reached out to dig into the rooftop gravel, “Okay, I think I get it...”

Matt smirked, “Yeah?”

“I, yeah, um, so, the call of the void hitting you?”

“Huh?”

“It's like, just, random thought that's not conducive to your health.”

Matt snorted and shook his head, “No, nothing like that, just, slow night, haven't done this in... years. Been a rough week at the day job and slow night, but I don't want to pack in this early. So, I guess I got distracted.”

“Is it really from the rooftops up?”

Matt blinked, not even realizing he had closed his eyes, “Yeah, unless there's signs or something, it's from the rooftop up.”

“Ah, well, do you know about Orion? The guy with the belt of stars?”

Matt snorted, “Yeah, I remember Orion.”

“Let's see,” Matt clenched his fist when his arm was tapped then lifted to point, “That, is about the first star on his belt. Might be a little off cause I don't wanna be all up in your business more than I already am.” Matt smirked as his arm was shifted what felt like a fraction of an inch, “That is the second star. The third one should be, about here, but there's a cloud that just passed in front of it so I can't verify that.” Matt chuckled, tilting his head when his arm was swung up much higher, “That is... ugh I can never remember the name of it. It's his right hand basically.” Matt was grinning like a fool, “Hey, cut me some slack, I'm a chem major!”

“You're not even in college yet, kid, don't give me that.”

The kid swung his arm much higher, “That's his head, _that_ one I always remember.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“I use to always get it mixed up with a character from this old tv show, but it's Betelgeuse.”

Matt blinked before snickering, “You mean movie? I remember that one.”

“There was a movie?”

Matt laughed, “Yeah, maybe some day I'll dig it up for you. I think I got a buddy that has a copy.”

“Wait, how old?”

Matt chuckled, “Are you even old enough to know what a VHS is?”

“Oh god, not that old, please!”

Matt laughed, “I'm afraid so... Doesn't Orion have legs?”

“Yep, I'll show you them-”


End file.
